Morir para amar, amar para morir
by Cuencas Vacias
Summary: El 5 de Noviembre de 2004, L, el mejor detective del mundo se derrumbó. Pues uno de los dos debía morir, uno de los dos debía cometer un error que lo pusiera a merced del otro. Quizá nunca tuvo elección. TERMINADO
1. I

N/A: Un delirio que se me ocurrió... no recuerdo bien como es que se me ocurrió pero espero que al leerlo digan: tiene lógica como lo plantea. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Morir para amar, amar para morir**

* * *

El 5 de Noviembre de 2004, L, el mejor detective del mundo se derrumbó. Tan solo para caer en sus brazos, y sin embargo su caída había sido anunciada desde el mismo momento en que ambos hombres se miraron. Uno de los dos debía morir, uno de los dos debía cometer un error que lo pusiera a merced del otro.

Light lo recibió y sintió que ese momento coronaba todo cuanto había hecho en su vida. Toda la tortura física y psicológica a la que L le había sometido estaba siendo pagada con creces.

- L, mi único enemigo, el único a mi altura, el único digno - pensó y sonrió.

L recibió esa sonrisa como la confirmación de todo cuanto en su corazón ya sabía. Light Yagami, su único amigo era Kira, el asesino serial más peligroso al que nadie se hubiera enfrentado. Un ser demoniaco bajo el aspecto de un ángel. Al contemplar esa retorcida sonrisa que desfiguraba el rostro de Light, L supo que por primera vez apreciaba su verdadero aspecto.

- Yo tenía razón - pensó, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Su corazón se detuvo rindiéndose al fin al dolor que lo apresaba.

* * *

- Yo tenía razón.

Las tinieblas devoraron a L, lo sumergieron en la nada sin sonido, sin pensamiento racional y sobre todo sin luz tan solo para devolverlo unos instantes después.

- ¡Yo tenía razón! - gritó L y recobró el aliento de la vida con ello.

* * *

Se enderezó aterrorizado por la terrible experiencia que acababa de afrontar, su corazón latía nuevamente, desbocadamente. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos presa de un mareo terrible, temió convulsionar, caer y morir de nuevo. Se ahogaba en la más absoluta angustia y así hubiera seguido de no ser por el los brazos que lo sacaron de aquella tortura. Un par de manos cálidas que lo sujetaron.

- Ryuzaki ¿qué te sucede? - Preguntó una voz gentil.

L logró tranquilizarse.

- Ryuzaki, dime ¿qué te sucede?

L se encontró mirando a los ojos de Light Yagami, Kira, su asesino. Los ojos castaños del joven lo miraban sin reflejar otro sentimiento que preocupación.

- Yagami-kun ¿cómo es posible?

- Ryuzaki, tuviste una pesadilla, estabas gritando algo en sueños acerca de un Shinigami pero ya todo está bien.

Light sonrió con la clara intención de picar a su compañero

- Estás a salvo, aquí estoy - Ryuzaki miró en derredor.

En efecto, se encontraba en el cuartel de investigaciones, más aún, su muñeca derecha estaba encadenada a la de Yagami. Y sin embargo todo le había parecido tan real. Escuchó a medias a Light mientras le lanzaba una perorata acerca de no beber tanto café que le alteraba los nervios.

- Además de lo poco que descansas, eres un ser humano Ryuzaki a veces pienso que tratas de abarcar demasiado ¿no crees?

- Gommen, Light-kun, es sólo que mi sueño fue muy vívido - Light se sentó junto a L.

- ¿De qué iba ese sueño que ha logrado perturbarte?

Ryuzaki lo miró como siempre lo hacía, examinándolo, calibrando sus respuestas y reacciones. Por desgracia, no sabía mirar a Light de otra manera a pesar de que estaba consciente de lo mucho que eso fastidiaba al joven.

- Eras Kira y me matabas.

Light soltó una risotada sin que mediara pensamiento alguno.

- Vaya Ryuzaki, si eso es todo puedes estar tranquilo, los sueños no son evidencias a menos que quieras tomarte este caso a broma.

- Tienes razón Light - kun, lo mejor será que me ponga a trabajar.

L tomó los últimos informes de Mogi para ver en que iban. Estaba tan perturbado que no podía recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer dormido.

"Yotsuba". Leyó.

- ¿Yotsuba? Agarré un informe viejo - pensó L buscando algo más actualizado, la autopsia de Higuchi por ejemplo.

Pero no había nada de eso a la vista. Se fijó en lo que Light estaba haciendo: revisaba las muertes de empresarios ocurridas en fines de semana.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - se preguntó.

- Ryuzaki, sé que observarme fijamente se ha convertido en un fetiche para ti pero apreciaría que por el bien del caso te pusieras a trabajar

- Light -kun - Iba a decirle que no perdiera más el tiempo con el asunto de Yotsuba pues ya estaba terminado pero se contuvo - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 3 de Octubre. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada en particular.

Las manos le temblaban por lo que optó por sujetar sus rodillas con ellas para que Light no se percatara.

- ¿Desde cuando L hace preguntas sin un motivo?

Ryuzaki no respondió, agarró los papeles de nuevo y fingió que se concentraba pero en realidad estaba cavilando lo que sabía a partir de su "sueño".

Ya había vivido todo ello, peor aún estaba seguro de que su vida había seguido adelante por lo menos hasta el 5 de Noviembre, tanto como sabía que Higuchi era un tercer Kira acompañado por un Shinigami llamado Rem. Y también sabía de la Death Note. O quizá todo había sido un sueño. Una broma de su subconsciente, una fantasía muy elaborada. Pero ¿podía aceptar eso como una explicación viable? No podía proceder de otra manera, no era capaz de dar por sentado que tantos recuerdos y tanta información fueran falsos.

- Recuerdo que al comenzar a sospechar de las habilidades sobrenaturales de Kira, deduje que la única forma de condenarlo sería obligándole a confesar u obligándole a matar a alguien frente a mí... e hizo ambas cosas.

El recuerdo de la macabra sonrisa de Light, lo último que había visto en este mundo le vino a la mente con claridad.

- ¿Lo hizo? No tenía la Death Note consigo ni sabía mi nombre a menos que realizara el intercambio de ojos con Rem pero él no poseía la Death Note, quizá arrancó un pedazo de ella en el helicóptero cuando le permití tocarla.

Concentrado en sus deducciones, Ryuzaki no se había percatado de que Light requería su atención y que llevaba por lo menos algunos minutos mirándolo.

- Ryuzaki ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

- Los sueños, sueños son ¿no es así Light-kun?

- No vas a creer que tuviste una premonición ¿o si? Lo acabas de decir muy bien, los sueños, sueños son.

* * *

Continuará ...

* * *


	2. II

N/A: Capítulo dos. Traté de cuidar el in-character ^.^

Gracias a Luciana y a XxXTokyoXxXHotelXxX por sus amables reviews, este es un punto de vista alocado de lo que pasó en el desenlace trágico de Death Note espero les guste.

* * *

**Morir para amar, amar para morir**

II

* * *

_- No vas a creer que tuviste una premonición ¿o si? Lo acabas de decir muy bien, los sueños, sueños son._

_

* * *

  
_

Pero no lo eran. Ryuzaki concluyó que debía tener la mente abierta a eventos sobrenaturales en los que antes no se habría permitido perder el tiempo como la existencia de Shinigamis y de libretas que mataban a todo aquel humano cuyo nombre fuera escrito en ellas. Por consiguiente no podía descartar que hubiera tenido una premonición o peor aún, una regresión del futuro. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar, si en verdad su vida seguiría el curso que él conocía todos los eventos que había visto en su sueño debían suceder.

Dos días después Matsuda saltaba de un octavo piso y vivía para contarlo logrando con su ineptitud que el caso se centrara en Yotsuba, como Ryuzaki sabía que sucedería.

L, no tuvo la menor duda de que moriría y debía impedirlo de alguna manera. Sabía con el 100% de certeza que Light Yagami era Kira y no podía demostrarlo.

Estaba dolido por eso.

* * *

– Ryuzaki – era de noche y tan sólo quedaban Light y él en el cuartel – Ryuzaki estoy muy preocupado por ti.

– No hay razón para estarlo Light–kun – respondió mientras devoraba un chocolate de la nueva dotación que Watari le había entregado esa misma tarde.

– Pasamos las veinticuatro horas del día juntos Ryuzaki. ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta de que estás sufriendo? Dime que es lo que te tiene tan afectado. ¿Dedujiste algo preocupante?

– No – Ryuzaki miró a Light.

Lo había analizado con cuidado, se sabía cada gesto de él, cada manera suya de expresarse e inclusive se había adentrado en el complejo mecanismo de razonamiento que solía seguir. Pensaba que lo conocía y por ello se percató del momento exacto en el que el joven cambió. ¿Sería posible?

Su teoría era la siguiente: Light había sido Kira y su poder lo había abandonado, pero todo era en realidad un plan suyo para recuperarlo cuando dejara de sospechar de él.

Las cosas habían ido muy lejos y viviendo con Light por más de dos meses esa teoría había alcanzado un nuevo nivel. Light tenía dos personalidades, una de ellas era, por decirlo de algún modo, el lado bueno, aquel con el que convivía esposado y otro, el lado maligno, Kira, era quien iba a matarle en unos pocos días.

A pesar de la escueta respuesta que le había dado Light se levantó de su lugar y fue hacía Ryuzaki, posó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

– Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, lograremos atrapar a este criminal juntos ¿no es L el mejor detective del mundo?

Ryuzaki sonrió agradecido. Odiaba el contacto físico. Le disgustaba sobremanera que lo tocaran de forma sorpresiva y prolongada, tal como lo estaba haciendo Light, sin embargo cuando se trataba del joven no lo percibía como una intrusión de su espacio personal.

– Light–kun – susurró.

Podría describir línea a línea la mano que lo tocaba en ese momento, pues así como había analizado la psique y la personalidad de su amigo, también lo había hecho con su cuerpo y su apariencia.

Su conclusión fue clara en ese momento. Kira nunca sería capaz de tocarlo a él, a L, con tanta gentileza y calidez. Light Yagami tenía dos personalidades y en algún momento la actual iba a desaparecer.

– Light–kun – repitió – si yo muero ¿cómo te sentirías? – el chico de cabellos castaños se molestó como siempre sucedía cuando ese tema salía a colación.

– ¿Sigues con eso? Ya me lo has preguntado esta tarde y conoces mi respuesta.

– En realidad no respondiste.

Ryuzaki se sobó el mentón recordando la discusión que habían sostenido hacía unas horas respecto a Light ocupando el lugar de L y su inevitable desenlace a golpes.

– Y la cuestión fue que si ocuparías el lugar de L, lo cual no estoy preguntando ahora, lo que necesito saber en estos momentos es ¿cómo te sentirías si yo muero?

Para variar no sabía lo que Light estaba pensando respecto a esa extraña conversación, pero sí sabía que necesitaba un aliado para desentrañar el misterio de su muerte y no podía contar con nadie más. L estaba luchando por salvar su vida.

– ¿Que cómo me sentiría? Ryuzaki, antes de responder a eso dime ¿hay alguna respuesta de mi parte que podría satisfacerte? Diga lo que diga lo interpretaras a tu manera e insistirás en que estoy actuando a mi conveniencia, olvídalo, no voy a participar en tus juegos mentales esta vez.

– ¿Te da miedo cruzar la línea? – insistió Ryuzaki. El joven Yagami lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

– ¿Qué línea?

– Ya sabes de que línea hablo Yagami–kun.

Tenía que saberlo, L estaba 97% seguro de ello. Esa delgada línea de cordialidad que habían trazado en algún momento de su relación, esa delgada línea tras la cual se observaban uno al otro. La que los llevaba a tocarse por cualquier motivo, a reírse, a hablarse y a observarse de manera imperceptiblemente distinta. Nadie podría haber notado los lazos que los iban uniendo uno al otro excepto ellos dos con sus habilidades para deducir cualquier cosa. Y es que de pronto ambos se desnudaron para el otro. Ryuzaki se comportaba de maneras más y más extravagantes dejando traslucir su verdadero ser, Light era un modelo de bondad y rectitud, como se suponía que debía ser.

– No te entiendo.

Light se sentó, deseó por primera vez que esas malditas esposas no existieran para poder alejarse de ese hombre que le taladraba los sentidos día y noche sin descanso.

– Light–kun olvidémonos por un momento de las indirectas y los análisis y confiemos uno en el otro al 100%.

– ¿Sin segundas intenciones?

Ryuzaki asintió, había despertado la curiosidad de Light por saber a donde los llevaría esa conversación.

– Light, sé que voy a morir, sé el día y la hora – Light se había quedado sin habla – tal como estás pensando Kira ya ha programado mi deceso y me temo que será inevitable.

– ¡No! ¿Es una broma?

– Baja la voz Light–kun, no quiero alertar a Watari, debe estar durmiendo.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

– Confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo. Lo que me inquieta es si piensas que puedes ayudarme a impedirlo, no importa si dices sí o no, pretenderé que esta conversación no tuvo lugar frente a los demás.

– ¿Watari sabe?

– No, nadie sabe.

– Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte Ryuzaki pero ¿cómo averiguaste algo así?

– Vi el futuro, estuve ahí – Light no lo dejó terminar.

– ¿Otra vez ese sueño?

– Confía en mí.

Ryuzaki suspiró, Light necesitaba confirmar su sinceridad y de cualquier modo Kira iba a hallar la forma de acabar con él.

– ¿Quieres una prueba de que tan en serio voy con esto?– Light asintió.

Ryuzaki se inclinó hacía él y le susurró en un oído.

– Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet.

Light contuvo la respiración. ¿Había oído bien? Elle, lo miró, casi podía visualizar las ideas acomodándose en su cabeza.

– Te has vuelto loco.

– Tal vez, sé que voy a cometer un error y debo saber cual fue. Ayúdame.

Light le tendió una mano en señal de aceptación, estaba muy pálido. Ryuzaki sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo altísimo pero al estrechar la mano de Light no dudó de lo que hacía.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	3. III

N/A: gracias por sus amables reviews. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Y comienza el juego psicológico porque sin eso no serían L y Light ^^ .

* * *

**Morir para amar, amar para morir**

III

* * *

_Light le tendió una mano en señal de aceptación, estaba muy pálido. Ryuzaki sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo altísimo pero al estrechar la mano de Light no dudó de lo que hacía._

* * *

Light escuchó cuanto Ryuzaki tenía que decirle acerca de la Death Note y el desenlace del tercer Kira. Elle sabía que estaba dándole armas para recobrar sus recuerdos pero fue por todo y con todo.

– Para el momento de mi muerte serás Kira nuevamente.

– ¿Por qué no me arrestas? Así salvarías tu vida.

Juntos exploraban todas las posibilidades, algunas muy descabelladas, como la deserción de L del caso y matar a Higuchi en un incendio que destruiría la Death Note antes de que alguien más la tocara.

– No tengo pruebas, además no quiero que mueras.

– ¿Cómo?

– Lo que quiero decir es que quiero destruir a Kira pero no a ti, tú no eres Kira.

– ¿Sabes que pienso? Debemos descubrir el momento en el que volví a ser Kira y que fue lo que lo provocó, si detenemos eso quizá no mueras.

– Pienso que Rem me asesinará.

– Esto es lo más extraño que he vivido – admitió Light.

– Si fallamos, Kira habrá ganado.

* * *

Elle dejó de lado el cronograma que estaba haciendo. Eran las cinco de la mañana, Yagami–san, Matsuda y Mogi llegarían a las 6:30 a trabajar.

– ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? – Light se levantó de la silla, solía dormir en el sillón cerca de Ryuzaki. De pronto posó las manos en los hombros de L.

– Me sentiría terrible – Ryuzaki no comprendió – esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta. Si tú mueres me sentiría terrible Ryuzaki, sería como perder una parte de mí mismo.

– Gracias Light.

El chico se durmió tan pronto su cabeza toco el sillón. Los ritmos de trabajo de Ryuzaki eran extenuantes y aún debían llevar adelante el arresto de Higuchi aunque supieran de antemano lo que sucedería.

Elle, abandonó todo eso. Se giró en la silla y contempló a Light.

– Y pensar que todo saldrá tal como lo planeaste. Recuperarás tus poderes y me matarás. ¿Te quedarás con mi identidad y entonces el camino para que Kira domine este mundo se allanará? Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es mantenerte muy cerca, quiero que seas tu peor enemigo – Ryuzaki se giró.

– Me imaginé que debías tener un motivo. – Se sobresaltó muy a su pesar, su amigo estaba despierto y había oído todo. – Sabía que no me dirías tu nombre solo porque sí. ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir usando tu vida como rehén contra mí?

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus negras cavilaciones. Adivinando la siguiente jugada del otro y tratando de anticiparse.

– Lo que quieres ya lo has obtenido, ya soy mi peor enemigo Ryuzaki porque una parte de mi va a matarte y la otra...

Light sujetó la silla y la giró obligando a Ryuzaki a encararlo. Sus ojos no traslucían ninguna maldad. Súbitamente besó a L. Lentamente, apasionadamente.

Para Light el mundo era frío y estéril hasta que la Death Note llegó a sus manos pero lo mejor de obtenerla no había sido ganar el poder de matar sino a L. Un motivo para atreverse a vivir de la manera en que lo hacía, intensamente, sin límite alguno, retando a la muerte a cada paso. Una existencia tan intensa que pocos se atreverían a emularla.

Soltó la boca del detective.

– ¿Esperabas eso?

– En lo más mínimo Light–kun ¿puedo saber a que se debe?

– Decidí cruzar la línea Ryuzaki ¿y tú?

– Llámame Elle.

* * *

Continuará

* * *


	4. IV

* * *

**Morir para amar, amar para morir**

IV

**

* * *

**

_– Decidí cruzar la línea Ryuzaki ¿y tú?_

_– Llámame Elle._

* * *

Ciertamente, Lawliet no sabía que se proponía Light. Lo tocaba a cada momento, le robaba los dulces, acaparaba su atención. Y se mostraba sumamente impaciente porque cayera la noche y los demás miembros del cuartel los dejaran a solas.

– ¿Qué hay con Misa? – quiso saber Elle, a pesar de que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos.

– No la quiero, nunca he querido a nadie hasta ahora– estaban sentados frente a la computadora.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Light?

– ¿No quieres que me porte así?

– No soy una especie de novia a la que puedas manipular – Light se levantó y abrazó a L por la espalda, toscamente como solían tratarse.

– Cuando tratas de acorralarme así quisiera caerte a golpes.

– Adelante, pero sabes que me cobraré todos – en vez de ello Light lo giró y lo besó, cayeron de la silla y rodaron por el suelo sin ceder terreno, pues hasta en sus caricias debían competir.

– Encuentro que esto te silencia más rápido.

Elle estaba muy confundido. Su mente se obnubilaba conforme Light lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Ni siquiera en sus más descabelladas deducciones podría haber previsto que se enamoraría de Kira. No. De Light. La otra cara de la moneda.

Reaccionó al sentir las manos de Light contra la piel desnuda de su pecho. Se había perdido en divagaciones y sensaciones.

–Light–kun ¿qué estás haciendo?

El castaño lo miró, se quedaron en silencio observándose. Light podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de Elle. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De verdad no lo sabía. No lo sabía. Una parte suya le decía que estaba mal, que jugaban algo muy peligroso y que de ninguna manera iban a salir ilesos de ello.

Atajó ese pensamiento desolador para posar sus labios sobre los de Ryuzaki pausadamente. Había descubierto que besarse lo confortaba, pues se trataba de besos muy diferentes a los que había dado antes, intensos, demandantes. Estar con L, con el mejor detective del mundo sabiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a ser Kira y lo mataría era atemorizante pero a la vez muy excitante; una montaña rusa de emociones.

Besar a L, mirar a L, tocar a L requería de toda su concentración, de toda su mente y sus sentidos. No podía darse el lujo de perderlo o de permitirle retroceder ahora que habían avanzado tanto.

Tan apasionados. Tan estúpidos. Tan… humanos.

Logró quitarle la camisa blanca, rompiéndola para zafarla de la cadena. La pálida piel bajo la tela lo tomó por sorpresa, era muy blanca pero no de una forma nívea e inmaculada, sino enfermiza. Light sintió que se estremecía involuntariamente, moría por marcar esa piel a mordidas, a besos, quería darle algo de color, algo de calor.

Elle sonrió súbitamente de una manera casi inocente. Se había percatado del sonrojo que cubría a Light, y apenas le había mostrado un poco de piel desnuda. Yagami clavó los ojos en él como si tratara de hipnotizarlo, de obligarlo a estar quieto y someter su razón, para que no huyera. Luego, con movimientos parsimoniosos abrió cada botón de su camisa y se la quitó. Cuando se lo proponía Light era muy sensual. No. Ryuzaki sabía que se equivocaba. Había tanta belleza en Light que siempre era sensual.

La tensión entre ellos aumentaba proporcionalmente, aguantaron oyendo sus respiraciones.

–No sé como podría vivir ya sin ti – dijo de pronto Light y alzó una mano haciendo sonar las esposas. –Nunca me quites esto.

Elle rió de buena gana, sujetó la cadena que los unía y tiró de ella atrayendo a su amigo hacía si.

–No sé que decir.

Era verdad. L nunca se había visto en a necesidad de corresponder a nadie con amor y sin embargo sabía que si fallaba, que si no lograba amar en ese momento le costaría la vida.

Light lo besó diferente, más profundo, más rápido, voraz. Le arrancaba el aliento con su beso. Sintió las manos de Yagami en el borde de sus pantalones, sabía para donde iban, no quería ir ahí pero tampoco se le daba la gana detenerse. No iba a permitir a su amante superarlo, abrió la ropa de Light a tirones sorprendiéndolo. Se enzarzaron en una batalla por desnudar al otro lo más rápido posible.

–Si dices algo arruinarás todo–. Le advirtió Light.

–Me parece prudente guardar silencio durante este…– Ryuzaki se quedó sin palabras cuando Light deslizó su boca sobre su cuello. –Light–kun – alcanzó a decir.

Light marcó cada centímetro de piel a besos. El cuello, el pecho, el vientre, a espalda. Ryuzaki estaba en el cielo, en medio del más delicioso éxtasis.

–¡Detente!

Rogó cuando sintió la lengua de Light deslizarse sobre su cadera. Ryuzaki gritó cuando Light se deslizó entre sus piernas.

Su cabeza se desfasó de su cuerpo, puro instinto, puro placer. Apartó a Light de si mismo para adorarlo, para besarlo, para entregarle su vida, para morderlo, para hacerlo suyo.

Despertaron en su habitación abrazados. L se había acordado de recoger su ropa la cual estaba tirada en el suelo a sus pies.

–¿Qué hora es?

Ryuzaki nunca había dormido tan profundamente en toda su vida. Light miró el reloj que nunca se quitaba.

– Las seis.

Los demás no tardarían en llegar, tenían que alistarse pero antes de eso. Antes de volver a la fría rutina que era su mundo se estrecharon más fuerte, sabían que nunca volverían a estar tan unidos como en aquel precioso instante.

Esa noche Ryuzaki, Elle Lawliet, L conoció a Rem. Habían acorralado a Higuchi. Su sobresalto no tuvo límites. Tuvo la Death Note en sus manos y supo entonces en que preciso momento había perdido a Light. Como era de esperarse Light tomó la libreta para ver a Rem. Sabiendo todo lo que sabían era ilógico de su parte ponerse a especular más sobre el caso.

–No te preocupes Elle–. Le dijo Light al tiempo que tomaba su mano. –No dejare que mueras.

Poco después Higuchi estaba muerto y L sería el siguiente.

* * *

Conitnuará...

* * *


	5. v

Light no pudo encontrar a Ryuzaki por ninguna parte, sólo había una zona del edificio que no era vigilada por cámaras. Se dirigió al helipuerto. L estaba ahí, de pie bajo una tormenta.

–Ryuzaki ¿qué haces?

El otro fingió que no lo escuchaba.

–Ryuzaki ¿qué haces?

Repitió Light pero no tuvo más remedio que salir a mojarse junto con él.

–Sabes Light–kun, esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes.

–No te angusties.

Yagami fue a él con la confianza de haberse hecho el amor y lo tomó en sus brazos.

–Ahora eres Kira.

–¿Cómo puedes saber eso?– Esa reacción de Light no era la que Elle se esperaba.

–Por la forma en que me miras.

– No seas tonto – Light buscó su boca pero L lo rechazó.

–Sólo Light puede besarme y por desgracia ya no está aquí.

– ¡Demonios Ryuzaki! ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte a detener a Kira si me tratas así?

– Al tratar de manipularme con caricias te pusiste en evidencia, el verdadero Light no era así.

Elle se zafó y se dirigió de vuelta al edificio. Light lo siguió.

–Te equivocas Ryuzaki, juro que te equivocas.

Unos momentos después se estaban secando y de repente L se inclinó para secar los pies de Light, su némesis no dijo ni una sola palabra.

–Terminé.

L se levantó. Oyó que Light lo llamaba a sus espaldas.

–Te amo Elle.

– Lo sé. Adiós Kira sama.

* * *

El 5 de Noviembre de 2004, L, el mejor detective del mundo se derrumbó. Tan solo para caer en sus brazos, y sin embargo su caída había sido anunciada desde el mismo momento en que ambos hombres se miraron. Uno de los dos debía morir, uno de los dos debía cometer un error que lo pusiera a merced del otro. L le había entregado todo.

Light lo recibió y sintió que ese momento coronaba todo cuanto había hecho en su vida. Había estado tentado de ser él mismo quien escribiera su nombre en la Death Note.

"Elle Lawliet".

Saboreó cada letra. En cuanto se quitaron las esposas había corrido al baño para decir su nombre mil veces.

–Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet. Elle Lawliet.

Lo dijo hasta hartarse, hasta que no significara nada. Deseó ser él quien escribiera su nombre en la Death Note para llenar sus manos con aquella sangre. Para sacrificar al amado de Light en el altar de Kira. Se detuvo, no quería que tuviera razón.

–No tengo doble personalidad, soy uno solo, una sola persona, un solo dios.

No podía permitirse admitir algo así porque entonces su dormida conciencia le escupiría que uno de los dos era dios y el otro el demonio. Los dos en uno, y para ejercer la justicia más brutal y absoluta no podía dividirse así.

Tuvo que dejar que Rem lo hiciera para que el asqueroso Shinigami desapareciera junto con sus otros dos enemigos.

Sonrió satisfecho al verlo cerrar los ojos, sabiendo que eso lo martirizaría inclusive en el más allá.

–¡No!– pensó.

–¡No!– un eco en su mente que se hacía eco por salir. Su boca se movió contra su voluntad.

–¡NO!– apretó el cuerpo sin vida contra si, aullando como un loco.

–¡Light!– su padre lo llamaba mientras la razón lo abandonaba.

Light sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y todo se volvió negrura, se le estaba rompiendo el corazón de dolor. ¡Le estaba dando un infarto! Peleó por respirar, por no desmayarse, por no morirse junto con él pero una parte de su ser deseaba exactamente eso. Morirse juntos.

–Mientras tengamos esto – pensó en la cadena que por mucho tiempo llevaron – moriremos juntos – se dio cuenta de que la cadena no había desaparecido. Se habían atado amándose y cumplían su palabra. Sólo Kira sobreviviría.

FIN


End file.
